There is a need for new compositions containing ethylene/alpha-olefin/nonconjugated polyene interpolymers that can be used for vulcanized rubber compositions, and provide improved mixing and processibility, improved mechanical properties, and improved product consistency.
WO 2007/136494 disclosed ethylene/alpha-olefin/diene polymers prepared from a catalyst composition comprising a zirconium complex of a polyvalent aryloxyether. WO 2006/009976 discloses processes for preparing polyolefins in the presence of a perfluorocarbon or hydrofluorocarbon with an activated, nonmetallocene, metal-centered, heteroaryl ligand catalyst.
Rubber compositions are also disclosed in the following: WO2011/008837, WO2012/092491, US20060183631, WO2011/163176, EP1433812A1, WO2011/041230, WO2006/009976, WO2000/26268, U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,031, EP751182A1, EP718324A1, WO2011/0065877, JP04132672B2 (abstract), JP2004035813 (abstract), EP1433812A1.
However, as discussed above, there is a need for new polymer compositions containing ethylene/alpha-olefin/nonconjugated polyene interpolymers that can be used for vulcanized rubber compositions, and provide improved mixing and processibility and improved mechanical properties, and improved product consistency.